This invention relates generally to cutting tools, and more particularly to a splitting head or wedge having antifriction means to facilitate use, and phosphorescent safety identifying means to minimize injury in locating the tool in a dark environment.
Prior devices have been proposed in this general field, including those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,163 to Root and U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,808 to Kolonia, which provide levered means intended to facilitate splitting a workpiece such as a log. The present invention improves over those devices and provides a blade having a downwardly directed cutting edge, and a plurality of rollers mounted in the blade body on horizontal axes. The outer cylindrical surfaces of the rollers extend outwardly of the adjacent side walls of the blade, which converge downwardly from a upper maximum blade thickness to the cutting edge. The surfaces of the side walls are desirably smooth so that, if portions of the workpiece contact the sidewalls despite the spreading effect of the rollers, friction of such contact will be minimized. Portions of the blade side walls may be recessed, leaving only relatively narrow smooth strips to possibly be contacted by the workpiece during use. Above the level of maximum blade thickness, the head may have formed therein a recess bearing a layer of phosphorescent material, protected by a translucent coating, to serve as a useful identifying and locating means for the tool where the light level is low.